Love and Aquatic Life
by 6BlueSweaters
Summary: Sherlock and John reflect on their first date to the aquarium. Johnlock OOC... enjoy :)


Sherlock POV

The skull isn't very sociable today. Neither is the fish, which is currently swimming circles around the coral in the center of the bowl. We purchased the fish - John insists on calling it Gladstone - on our first official date. The trip to the aquarium was our first and admittedly our best date, and the day John opened up about our relationship. He kissed me right there, in the middle of the crowded room, with no hesitation. Joy and lightness and a fluttering feeling in my stomach followed, and as I reflect on our amazing kiss the same feelings return. I consider texting John, but I could tell from the rushed and one - worded fashion of his earlier texts that the surgery was exceptionally busy today. Our relationship started months ago, and my affection for him grows stronger each day. Donovan smirks whenever we duck into the nearest private place for a snog, but I don't care in the slightest. I consider contacting Lestrade in hopes of a case, but before I can reach for my phone I hear John's familiar footsteps - with a slight limp here and there and a certain military stance, making their way up the stairs. My John burst through the door (when did I start referring to him as mine?) with arms full of groceries. I check the time - he's home early.  
He smiles, his expression full of warmth, and it feels like home. I help him remove his coat, and he drops the bags to turn and face me. He cups his hand around the side of my neck, radiating heat and comfort.  
"Welcome home." I smile, relaxing into his touch.  
"I'm glad to be back." he sighs. I catch a hint of something else in his eyes - the same something I've been feeling all day. The same something I've been feeling for months now. He steps closer and my breath catches in my throat. His hands now caressing my jaw, my neck, and my chin. I instinctively move closer to him. Now there is only John, and nothing else matters. John's eyes are closing and mine are as well - my heart beating faster and faster. Our lips touch, only grazing each other, and it is electricity. The kiss gets deeper and deeper, our tongues exploring as well as our hands. We could do this everyday for the rest of our lives and it would still be new to me. I pull away from our loving embrace, and look into the big blue eyes of my army doctor. He looks back at me, his expression full of lust and longing. Non verbal communication that we are each others. Our hearts beat as one; skin on skin wherever we can reach and echoing each other in both body and mind.  
"I love you." he moans, as I kiss his jaw and neck - his voice ragged and low.  
And I realize that I have always loved him too.  
The million voices in my head silence as he pulls my hair and closes his eyes, leaning back into me. I kiss him for all I'm worth.  
His lips are so sweet, so soft, so welcoming. I feel at home here in the arms of my love.  
We push blindly to my bedroom, tripping and falling over who knows what and toppling onto the floor. No matter at all - our hallway is and always will be my favorite place on earth. Starting now.

JOHN POV  
I was never aware of this void inside of me - this emptiness - before I met the ever deducing genius and self proclaimed sociopath known as Sherlock Holmes. I had always assumed that my life would be rather ordinary, before my deployment, yet when I returned there he was. The other half of me that I didn't know was missing. Adrenaline courses through my veins when he calls my name. My heart races and my thoughts erase when he smiles my way. I can't believe this is my life, but I would have it no other way. We are something you cannot describe in a single word; our relationship is past sexual. He seduces me with his thoughts, never failing to impress me with his intellect. I love him with every ounce of my being, and although he wears the mask of a sociopath, I know him much better than that. Our date at the aquarium was probably the best decision I've ever made. Despite himself, I caught a glimpse of the man hidden deep inside. The person he was before he learned to suppress his emotions. As he became mesmerized by the aquatic life surrounding us, I became completely transfixed on him. His relaxing features, his softening eyes. That was when my consciousness became aware that I am desperately in love, and although I am yet to tell him it doesn't take a genius to deduce it. Then he was looking back into my eyes, his thumb grazing my brow. The world disappeared before me as my eyes shut, and the rest was pure magic.

"What are you thinking of?" Sherlock mumbles into my neck.  
I wrap my arms tighter around him before I speak, and attempt to straighten out the blanket we're lying under.  
"You," I inform a jumble of black curls. Then I hesitate.  
"Us."  
The mop of black hair rises up and then back down as Sherlock sighs in contentment.  
His fingers, previously playing a tune on my arm, stiffen around me.  
"I'm afraid," he whispers, barely audible.  
I cradle him around the nape of his neck, and for lack of words I wait for him to continue.  
"Forever is not vast enough," he started.  
"This can never end. We can never end. It is a foreign concept to me, even ever getting out of bed - I need you. More than I ever thought possible. And it scares me. I... I love you too much to let you go."  
I lift his face to meet mine into an endearing, passionate kiss.  
"This never has to end," I whisper before returning to our loving embrace.


End file.
